The present invention has as its object to upgrade enamelware and to make drastic improvements in the manufacturing technique thereof, and is characterized by a variety of different advantages over the prior art ware of the enabled type, which result from a procedure comprising the steps of mixing inorganic fibers into a slip prior to firing the enamelware, enameling the ware and heating the ware by drying and firing.
A traditional method for the production of enamelware involves (1) forming the base, (2) pretreating the base, (3) preparing a slip, (4) enameling, (5) drying, (6) firing, (7) quality control of the enamel, and (8) decorating.